This invention pertains to bow sights particularly useful for archers who desire the best accuracy in placement of the arrow being shot. This may include both contestants in archery contests and hunters for whom accurate shooting is important. Many of the sights include scopes and all such sights, whether with or without scopes, should be adjustable for distance where such may be variable. Adjustments should be provided for dimensions vertically, and laterally of the bow as well as for line-of-sight directions. It is therefore important that the adjustments should be both easy and quick.
Vertical adjustment of the sight may be more used than lateral adjustment, and is apt to be required frequently and in the field. It may also be useful to replicate the setting with some frequency so that the ability to make and mark an accurate setting becomes desirable. It may also be desirable to be able to remove the sight from the bow easily and quickly.
In the line-of-flight adjustment, it is important that the setting remain constant relative to the vertical setting. Therefore it is important that the bar holding the sight laterally away from the bow not be loose or uncertainly placed.
By this invention, the adjustments are greatly improved in the respects noted.